All Hallow's Eve
by lilmickey2008
Summary: As Halloween approaches, David and Alex flashback on Halloweens of past, and the mischievous adventures that their daughter caused.


**AN: In this Halloween story that I am posting a few days earlier than Halloween, this is just a few words about how Alex and her daughter (my OC) on a few Halloweens that came and gone. Don't expect a really long story here. This is was going to be short and sweet little story about various happenings. Enjoy.**

When Halloween came around the Falcone house, David, the patriarch, kind of knew that he should be on guard. How come? Well, his best friend Alex, who happened to be his wife and mother of his child, loved Halloween as much as Selena, their daughter, did. That was the good thing. The bad thing? Well, growing up, Alex was a troublemaker. David knew this because he got into trouble with her. She was a wizard, and Selena was the wizard in the household now. This being Alex's daughter, she got into trouble just like her mom did. Parent's curse, you know? For those of you that don't know, the parent's curse is when if you are a trouble maker as a child, your parents hope that you have kids that give you just as much trouble as you did. It works, if you ask Alex and David.

Back to the story. Wondering how Selena got into trouble on Halloween? Well, I got a few examples for you here.

* * *

 **ONE**

After a day at work, Alex came home, looking forward to coming home, and having fun watching horror movies with her husband. That was their Halloween tradition while Selena went trick or treating with her cousins. Selena opened the door, and walked up the steps into the living room, and to her surprise, she saw Rayzor (David's animal form, big wolf) lying on the couch. Alex didn't even question as to how this happened, she knew that Selena was behind this. She was probably gone by now, and she knew that it was best to wake him up, and change them back.

"Babe, wake up." Alex said, tapping him on the nose with her wand. David, or Rayzor, sat up, and looked down at her.

"Hey, what's up?" David said, then he realized that he was looking down at her. "Are you shrinking?"

"No." Alex said, taking a mirror out of her purse, and showing it to him.

"Well, damn. I had no idea I can still change into Rayzor." David said.

"What happened to you?" Alex said.

"Your daughter, most likely." David said.

"She's my daughter whenever she does something bad." Alex said.

"Well, she's called AJ for a reason." David said. "Can you change me back?"

"Sure." Alex said. She did a spell, and instead of David changing back, he changed into a puppy version of Rayzor.

"Sorry!" Alex said.

"Call Justin, please." David said, resisting the urge to growl at his wife at the moment.

* * *

 **TWO**

Alex and David loved having the house to themselves, and when Max volunteered to take Selena trick or treating on Halloween and keeping her over that night, they jumped at it. They didn't question it, especially because they would be alone on Halloween. Peace and quiet, that is what they wanted, and they got it.

David went into the kitchen to get him a soda, and by instinct, he opened the door to look out of it. He looked to the left, and saw nothing, but when he looked to the right, he saw Stay Puff Marshmallow Man marching up the street.

David took a sip of his soda in his house, and return to his home.

"Alex! Selena did it again!" David called out.

* * *

 **THREE**

David stepped out of his office, and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He liked working from home, because why go to the office when he can handle things from home? Besides, with Selena home, someone had to keep an eye on her. David grabbed a drink from the refridgerator, and looked towards his kitchen table, where he saw Jack Skellington sitting at the table.

"Jack." David said, taking a seat at the table.

"Why hello there. You seem familiar to me for some reason." Jack said, eying David with familiarity.

"I should. You thought that my mother in law was Sally." David said. "Me and my wife got you back to Halloweentown, which begs the question why are you here again? As if I don't already know."

"Well. I was about to enter a tree with a strange looking green tree on it, and before I knew it, a young girl bearing a resemblance to you brought me here." Jack said.

"My daughter, of course." David said, smiling. "Okay. Wait, Boogie isn't here, is he?"

"No, I haven't seen him." Jack said.

"Good. Don't worry. I am going to get you back to Halloweentown, alright?" David said.

"Thank you. As much as your hospitality has been great. It would be great to get back to Sally." Jack said, longingly.

"I know." David said.

 _Some people go to a movie, eat candy, for Halloween. Me? I talk to Jack Skellington._ David said.

 **THE END**


End file.
